


Bright Eyes

by erenkillthemall



Series: Short attack on titan peoms [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, levi/eren yeager if you really squint, oops i wrote about eren dying again, this is told in Levi's P.O.V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short poem</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short poem

Eyes that shine bright in the dark

They seem to gave an ethereal glow

His eyes shine with a brightness of hidden anger and remorse

They look like the ocean before the storm as if you can almost drown in the intensity of them

Sometimes they change when he looks at people, they soften and become lighter

Now they look like the sky on a sunny day

With the wings on his back he can finally take to the sky

And destroy the ones who took his life away

His dream coming true, until it was snatched away by the horrible reality comes crashing around him

He is one of those things he wants to see exterminated, and his own father made him this way

As the teen realizes he can't escape what he is, his eyes dull and become like a storm.

Though they brighten as he looks beyond the wall

Finding new hope, for man

They may call him a monster, but he forgets that as he rides past the walls, past the hate, past all of it, wanting to see the ocean.

The ocean that looks so much like his eyes

He has seen the ocean, he will forever remain by those Caribbean depths

The teen with bright eyes sacrificed himself, so that humanity may live free

Now he flies on his wings through the clouds


End file.
